Episode 7632 (24th June 2011)
Plot Leanne's fuming and demands to know what's going on. Peter explains how Carla's mother has just died and she needed a shoulder to cry on. Sophie suggests to James that they could hold a charity auction. Peter apologises to Leanne but she makes it clear that she wants an end to his friendship with Carla. In the Rovers, Becky announces that she's hosting another lock-in. She turns up the jukebox to a deafening volume. Tommy, Jason and Tyrone are delighted whilst Norris, Emily, Ken and Deirdre are appalled and quickly leave, taking their custom to Nick's Bistro instead. Gary hides Izzy's phone so that she can't contact Will about the ticket for a gig this evening. Frank spots Carla in the Rovers and, noticing that she's already drunk, feels a sense of duty and sits with her until she's ready to leave. Stella's chatting to Leanne in the bookies when suddenly a masked youth runs in brandishing a baseball bat and demanding the cash from the till. Leanne refuses to hand over the money and Stella wrestles the baseball bat from the youth who then legs it. Leanne's shaken-up and Stella wishes she could hug her. Sophie asks Nick if they can use to bistro to host the charity auction. Nick seems quite keen. Will calls at the flat to see Izzy. Gary lies to him saying that she's out. Izzy's none the wiser. Frank takes drunken Carla back to his house. Carla tries to kiss him but Frank pulls away. Carla's mortified. Sick of the row from the pub, Ken storms into the Rovers and cuts the plug off the jukebox. Becky's fuming. Carla crashes out on Frank's sofa. He gently places a kiss on her forehead and tucks her up for the night. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache *Raider - James Oates *Will - Chris Brazier Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *28 Grayling Street - Living room, kitchen, hallway and exterior *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger and Richard Hammatt as Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne drags Peter away from the bistro, and Frank insists on taking Carla home; Stella tackles a youth wielding a baseball bat in the bookies; and Gary decides to hide Izzy's mobile phone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes